Justin Monday
Justin Monday is a 2016 introduced OC. Chosen from the day they were born on a Monday, they became the successor of Monday's Child, from the nursery rhyme of the same name. They're an incredibly quiet and reserved person, and prefer their own company over others, however it is a known fact that Justin is indeed deaf. This makes things a little difficult at school for them, but they manage quite well. As such a passive person, Justin is a Neutral. ''Character 'Personality' A quiet, isolated person, Justin prefers their own company over others. They find peace of mind when alone and seem to relax far more when away from people. Being around people makes Justin rather nervous and on edge, and they seem to struggle in social situations. Never knowing what to say in conversations, they tend not to talk a lot. Justin almost seems to be constantly nervous, no matter what, and it isn't very hard to scare or surprise them. They seem to be incredibly jumpy, and when surprised, they only get more anxious around people, and struggle to actually form sentences or thoughts. They are a relatively reserved person though, and don't seem to have many opinions of their own - even if they did, it's unlikely they'd share them - and seems to choose to follow the crowd most of the time. They normally follow what their friend, Emmett, is doing since they seem to struggle with decision-making. Always scared to make some kind of decision, Justin is one of the most indecisive people you'll meet. Because of their willingness to follow others, they tend to be rather naive and trusting, sometimes not understanding that people are doing something wrong. They seem very childlike at times, seeming to not be as mature as most people their age. They take pleasure in the small things, and even though they can be incredibly nervous, there's times when Justin is so incredibly happy that they can't be brought down. When they grow comfortable, they tend to be more positive than expected, almost an idealist. They appear more outgoing than before, enjoying having friends, and confiding in others. 'Interests' ''Dancing Justin enjoys dancing more than anything. They have little talent for it sadly, but it doesn't stop them from partaking in the activity. It's incredibly common to see Justin dancing with Emmett. ''Reading'' It's not uncommon to find Justin reading a book most of the time, but this isn't their biggest hobby. They do enjoy a wide range of books though and attend the Book Club from time to time. 'Appearance' Justin is fair-skinned with beautiful grey eyes. Their hair is a light brown, with light shades of blond through it, making their hair come out as a fairly unique colour. They are incredibly short though compared to others. ''Fairytale – Monday’s Child :''Main Article: Monday’s Child '' 'How do they feel about their story? Justin doesn't have much of an opinion on their destiny. The nursery rhyme is so short that they've never given it extensive thought beyond being thankful for being chosen as the successor. Being chosen meant that they got to attend Ever After High, which is one thing Justin feels quite proud of. History '''Childhood Justin lived in a town a little bit away from Book End. When they were only 1 year old, their family was offered for Justin to be the next Monday's Child due to being born on a Monday. Justin's family had always considered their child to choose what they wanted to do, but couldn't turn down the opportunity to give their child a good education. They accepted. Living in the same town as Emmett and becoming successors of the same story, it was inevitable the two would meet. They finally met when Justin was 5, and Emmett 6 and became good friends. Justin is indebted to the other for actually learning sign language. 'First Day At Ever After High' Justin had requested to room with Emmett for multiple reasons. 1) Justin was deaf and they felt like they would have a hard time adjusting to a roommate who couldn't sign. 2) Justin is also agender and they felt awkward rooming with anyone else in general. Luckily Emmett and Justin also came from the same story so the request was granted. 'Legacy Day' Things get tense on Legacy Day, and while neither Justin nor Emmett sign, things just seem... very awkward. Emmett proceeds to snap at Justin, causing them not to talk, even when in their room. It takes a few days for Justin to actually buck up the courage to talk to Emmett once more. ''Relationships 'Family' TBA 'Pet(s) TBA '''Romance TBA 'Best Friends Forever After' ''Emmett Saturday The successor of Saturday's Child from Monday's Child, Emmett and Justin knew each other from early on. Unlike Justin, Emmett is a rather loud and proud boy who is ready to take on the world. The two became close rather quickly despite being opposites, and Justin sees Emmett quite like a big brother, especially since Emmett also acts like one. You threaten or hurt Justin, you'll have Emmett to deal with. 'Friends' Jiang Hua Attending Dance Class together, Jiang and Justin quickly became friends. It was unexpected at first, but their personalities seemed to compliment one another. Jiang then further surprises Justin by even asking them to teach her. 'Acquaintances' Aroha Kotiro Justin desperately wants to be Aroha's friend, and attends both the Book Club and Dance Class together. They think Aroha is a beautiful person, and actually believes her to be incredibly fair and Justin is somewhat drawn to her powerful attitude. 'Rivals' TBA 'Enemies' TBA Outfits TBD Class-ic Schedule Justin tries their hardest in all their classes, but actually doesn't get the best of grades. Although they study their hardest, they still often get low grades, but they always come back and try again to make up for their mistakes. Justin shares almost all their classes with Emmett. 'Classes Taken' *Chemythstry *Cooking Class-ic *Dance Class-ic *Geografairy *Grimmnastics *Hexonomics *Home Economyths *Science and Sorcery Clubs 'Book Club' Justin soon found out Aroha attended the book club. Unlike O'Kane, Justin just sat beside Aroha and the pair read in utter silence. Justin adores reading and finds it a fun activity to partake in with friends - or soon to be friends. 'Dance Class' Attending with Emmett and Jiang, they definitely take this class a little more seriously than Emmett. Justin dances with Jiang a lot more in this class and has even taken to trying to befriend Aroha. Unlike Emmett, Justin thinks Aroha is beautiful and is not the person she lets others perceive. 'The Rhyming Association Attending with Emmett, Justin finds it relaxing to be with people like them. They seem to enjoy having time to have some people with similar destinies. Song Themes TBA Tropes *''TBA'' Trivia *Justin's real surname is actually Bennett, so they are really named Justin Bennett, however took on the surname Monday with the destiny. AUs TBA Quotes *''TBA'' Gallery''' TBA Category:English Category:Justin Monday Category:Monday's Child Category:Neutrals Category:Agender Category:Characters